The Lost
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: Ron goes to talk to his little sister after the Battle of Hogwarts. OneShot. Ron/Ginny BONDING. Harry/Ginny pairing.


***sigh* brothers really can be annoying can't they? Oh well, this is dedicated to my amazing friend Harriet whose older brother is a right pain and seems to think it his responsibility to keep tabs on her every movement =) Wait, this is dedicated to EVERYONE with an older brother out there, because I know how it feels guys, and I feel for you, lol XD**

'Ginny?'

I looked around the corner to found my little sister stood on the top of the staircase, her head in her hands as she stared straight ahead and her wand tucked behind her ear. She spun around and jumped.

'Oh, Ron. Hi.'

'What's with the wand behind the ear?'

'I guess I just picked it up from Luna – it's a habit.'

I chuckled softly and sat down next to her. I didn't have enough to talk to Ginny. Especially not in the past few months – I hadn't even talked to her since the wedding. And now she was sat right beside me – bloodstained and shivering. I grinned weakly as I sat down.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

We sat in silence for a moment.

'Have you seen Harry yet?' I asked her. Her eyes turned to me for a moment before she shook her head slowly and resumed staring right ahead.

'He'll want to see you, you know,' I said. Ginny nodded.

'I know. I want to see him too.'

'He's asleep at the moment I think.'

'I'll see him later.'

We sat in silence again as Ginny fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. She sighed softly.

'Mum's not going to be pleased when she finds out I wore this shirt to fight in.'

I raised my eyebrows. She was worried about that? With everything else to talk about? Oh. I guess she was _avoiding_ that.

'I seem to remember something about her not even wanting you to fight,' I said teasingly. Ginny gave a weak smile and laughed under her breath.

'Yeah; I guess that's something. But I'll just remind her about the profanity of her language while murdering.'

I gave a small grin as Ginny fiddled with her hair for a moment. Then I realised that a single tear was rolling down her cheeks. That surprised me. Ginny _never_ cries. Ever. I should know. We were best friends growing up – until I got to Hogwarts. We were the babies of the family. The lost ones, sort of. Mum was busy fussing over the others as they started school, and we were the ones left behind.

'Fred – George –'

'George is with Percy and Dad,' I told her reassuringly, my own voice breaking slightly. Ginny nodded, fighting back tears.

'And is Harry-'

'He's fine,' I reassured her. 'Sleeping...as I said before; we're all drained. We've been on the move since about two this morning.'

Ginny frowned at me. 'Why?'

I shook my head. 'You don't want to know...I'll just say it involves an army of angry goblins, a runaway dragon, buried alive in treasure and jumping fifty feet into a lake. That was fun.'

Ginny shook her head, a small smile on her face. 'You three are weird...'

'Hey! It wasn't my decision. Harry's the one who told us to jump off the stupid dragon.'

She laughed lightly and I even smiled properly myself. She brushed her hair back and took her wand down from behind her ear, rolling it between her thumb and finger.

'Thinking about Luna...you guys found her didn't you?' she said. I nodded, my smile fading completely.

'Yeah.'

'Bad memory?'

'Most of them are, Ginny.'

She stopped with her wand, putting it on her lap. She turned back to the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Where's Hermione?' she asked, turning back to me.

'Dead asleep in the Common Room,' I said. 'She wanted to wait until Harry woke up, but she just fell asleep.'

'Doesn't surprise me...' Ginny said, rolling her eyes a little. She sighed again. 'You do know I missed you, don't you?'

I laughed a little. She'd have never admitted to something like this under any other circumstances. 'I missed you too. Well, a bit.' She gasped sarcastically and elbowed me softly. She suddenly gave a smirk-like smile and looked around her a bit.

'Has Neville told you he's got a girlfriend yet?' she asked softly. I laughed despite myself. Neville? Well that was something new.

'No – who? Please don't say it's Mrs Norris...' I said sarcastically. Ginny gasped mockingly.

'Wow! _How _did you know? No. Hannah Abbott.'

I raised my eyebrows – for a moment, I actually had considered Mrs Norris. 'Really? Good for Neville.'

'Yeah. Good for Neville.'

There was a noise behind us, followed by a crash and a string of mumbled curses. We both span around to see Harry stumbling out of the Portrait hole, looking only half awake as the Fat Lady stared on.

'Mr Potter? Good show!'

'Huh...ugh, what? Oh, yeah, thanks,' Harry mumbled, sounding embarrassed. The Fat Lady looked on appreciatively as Ginny jumped up and launched herself at Harry, hugging him tightly. I saw Harry blink and then she was hugging him. I couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked completely overwhelmed as she hugged him, and I saw him wince before hugging her back. OK now I was getting awkward...

'I'm sorry...' Harry mumbled. Ginny nodded.

'Me too...I'm sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't fight but...'

'I know.'

Ugh. OK Ginny had to choose _now_ to kiss him? One...two...three...four....five...six....

'Hello?' I said loudly. Ginny pulled back and glared at me. Harry laughed a little, something I really hadn't heard properly for a while.

'Hey, I had to watch you and Hermione –'

'You and Hermione?' asked Ginny, shocked. I glared at Harry and nodded. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and I frowned.

'What? You're just going to leave me here?' I asked my voice higher than usual. I really didn't like the thoughts of my little sister disappearing off with Harry now...

'Yeah,' said Ginny, as though it were obvious. I sighed loudly.

'Er, bye I guess...' Harry said, still looking confused. Ginny smiled and led him down the staircase. I stared after them for a moment. I heard both of their laughs echo up the stairs. That was something I hadn't heard for a while.

Both of them laughing together.


End file.
